Unwritten
by Silver Artic Wolf
Summary: My first Songfic. When Ryou gets a letter from a girl and Lettuce is planning something what happens at the restaurant they happen to be in at the same time? RxR. Oneshot no matter what Ryou says I should do. Sequel has been written. Titled Goodbye.


Shandra-Chan: hey all I came up with another one shot!

Ryou: what is this one about?

Shandra: my next fav. Ryoux? Couple!

Ryou: and who would that be?

Shara: must look in profile if you want to know, cause this one will have a follow up like multi-chappies but all one-shots.

Ryou: then turn it into one story.

Me: FINE!

Ryou: Shandra-Chan does not own Tmm.

Me: thank you now on with the story!

Unwritten Feelings

One morning a green haired girl woke up in her room and said, "Today is the day I tell him," She stood up and smiled. She pulled on her school uniform and rushed to breakfast. When she was done she grabbed her bag and ran out the door yelling, "Bye see you all later!" And went to school.

Meanwhile with a blond haired boy,

He had gotten up and pulled on his regular black shirt and jeans and went down the stairs to find his friend Keiichiro making breakfast.

"Good morning Ryou. And how are you this lovely morning?" Keiichiro asked. He got a mumbled, "fine" from his friend and shrugged thinking, 'Another morning with Ryou the grumpy puss,' he laughed at his own joke, unfortunately he had laughed out loud. Ryou hissed and took a cup of coffee and sat at one of the tables.

Back with the green haired girl,

"Miss Mordikawa would you like to answer the question?" Her teacher asked.

"Hai, forty-five thousand, three hundred fifty-six," She said and sat down.

"Very good Miss Mordikawa," The teacher said and went on with the next lesson as Lettuce looked out the window. At the end of school Lettuce ran home and grabbed a box with her cafe uniform and a gift that was in her closet and once again yelled, "BYE! SEE YOU LATER!" And rushed out the door.

With Ryou,

"Keiichiro if you don't mind I would appreciate if you don't come in my room for about ten hours," Ryou said.

"Oh and is this about you 'secret admirer' that has been sending you gifts all week?" Asked Keiichiro.

"Yes, and what is it to you?" He asked.

"She walked through the door," Keiichiro said. Ryou turned to see Lettuce running into the employee lounge.

"Lettuce? Are you nuts? She doesn't like me," Ryou said, but inside he wished that it were true.

With Lettuce,

'Okay I'll volunteer to stay behind and clean up then change afterwards have Ichigo help with my hair, she'll be pretending to have lost her bell in the lounge. I'll go upstairs with my package and confess my love for him. What if he doesn't like me? What if I trip and fall? What if he isn't here? What if...' She thought. Keiichiro entered to find the broom and saw Lettuce deep in thought.

"Lettuce?" He asked.

"What? Oh hi Keiichiro-san, did you need something?" Lettuce asked.

"No, but I was wondering what is up with you?"

"Nothing! I just have a few things to do this afternoon so I need off early," Lettuce answered and smiled putting down her bag of things. Keiichiro shrugged and left, Lettuce smoothed out her uniform and took a deep breath. She pulled a letter out of her pocket and went up the stairs saying, "Ryou! I forgot I found this letter in the mailbox yesterday and forgot to give it to you, it doesn't have a return address so they must have put it in the mailbox," She finished handing Ryou the letter. Ryou shrugged he would know if it was from one of the girls Ichigo always scented her's with strawberries, Mint well mint, Lettuce limes, Pudding daisies, and Zakuro lilac. He opened the letter but was met with the scent of chocolate? He pulled the letter out and read it.

Letter 

_Dear Ryou Shirogane,_

_I think you are wonderful, sweet, kind, caring, understanding, and smart. I am closer than you think. Meet me at the Fujizawamiya Restaurant at 7 o'clock sharp. I hope you understand my feelings and return them to the same extent or more, as I love you._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Secret Admirer._

"So, what does it say?" Lettuce asked. "To meet them at the Fujizawamiya Restaurant at 7 P.M., and it couldn't be any of you because it smells like chocolate, unless Pudding changed her stationery, but she couldn't," Ryou said. "Well I suppose you'll have to find out, oh and I have to leave early today, is that okay?" Lettuce asked. "Sure," Ryou went upstairs to find his tux from his boat party because the restaurant this girl wanted to meet him at was really fancy.

"Lettuce how'd it go? Does he have the letter?" Ichigo asked later at Lettuce's house where she was doing Lettuce's hair and make up.

"It went great he doesn't suspect a thing! And yes he has the letter," Lettuce said standing up and whirling around in her dress from the boat party Ryou had a year ago. "You look great, did you practice your song?" Ichigo asked. "Of course, you want to listen?" Lettuce asked. "No, save your voice for Ryou, I can't believe the owners are agreeing to this!" Ichigo said jumping up and down. "I know, I can't either," Lettuce said putting on her earrings that were shaped like dolphins and her forest green heels. "Okay now go!" Ichigo said and Lettuce transformed ran and made it to the back of the restaurant down formed and walked to the front and walked in.

"Ah! Mordorikawa Retasu there you are!" A tall woman said. "Hello," Lettuce said, "Is he here?" "Yes he has been sitting over there for two seconds," The woman said and smiled, "Go ahead but let me introduce you first," She said and walked up to the microphone on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen," The woman started and Ryou looked up, "We have a special guest tonight who is going to sing for us please give it up for Mordorikawa Retasu!" She said and stepped off stage as Lettuce walked on. "This is for the one I love," She started,

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah," Lettuce finished and bowed backing off stage and running out the door. Ryou stood up and followed her into the park near by. (Oh and I don't own Natasha Bedingfield's song Unwritten.) "Lettuce, were you the one who wrote that letter?" Ryou asked when he caught up with her. "Yes," Lettuce said softly. "I love you too," Ryou said and kissed Lettuce who wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed for a long time, which felt so short to them and surfaced for air. "I love you Ryou Shirogane," Lettuce said and smiled. "And I you Retasu Mordorikawa," and he smiled suddenly Masha appeared and Ryou said, "Music," and Masha started the music. "May I have this dance?" Ryou asked and Lettuce nodded and they danced until they were tired. Then Ryou took Lettuce home and said good night.

__

Shandra-Chan: Hope you liked it! BYE! R&R!


End file.
